


Game

by redcandle17



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Riddle plays a game with Minerva McGonagall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game

Minerva McGonagall never comes to any of Professor Slughorn's parties. Tom knows she's been invited. Some people are simply better than others, and Slughorn can recognize those people, though he is not one of them. Minerva has _it_; something about her promises that she will know power.

"I didn't see you at Sluggy's latest party," Tom says to her one afternoon in Potions class.

"That's because I didn't go." Minerva's eyes don't leave her cauldron as she answers him.

She doesn't like him; never has. It intrigues Tom because _everyone_ likes him, except Professor Dumbledore, who holds a child's silly mischief against him. Minerva doesn't know what happened at the orphanage and he's always been nice to her so her reaction is a mystery. Tom likes mastering mysteries.

He leans against her desk. "Were you at some other party perhaps?"

She looks up then, irritation plain on her face. She has a face that's just a touch too strong; handsome rather than beautiful. Tom finds her attractive nonetheless.

"A private one?" He smiles.

"I prefer more sincere company," she says at last.

"Sincere? Oh, Minerva, you'll never meet anyone more sincere than old Sluggy. He truly, _sincerely_ wants your friendship. He's just honest about what he expects from your friendship. Isn't that preferable to those who pretend your company is all they seek?"

Minerva gives him one of those superior looks Gryffindors excel at. "Friends help each other when they need it; that's completely different than those _quid pro quo_ relationships you lot establish."

His first impulse is to mutter a wordless spell and watch the contents of her cauldron explode in her smug face. But that sort of violence is only good for momentary satisfaction. So Tom smiles at her instead. "Well, then, you're a lucky girl, Minerva. I'm afraid my experiences have taught me otherwise. The orphanage…" He lets his voice trail off and his smile fade, working to put a sad look on his face, though he knows from watching himself in the mirror that his eyes will remain cold.

Perhaps Minerva doesn't look at his eyes or perhaps she's not as smart as he thought she was because her air of superiority vanishes and she looks uncertain. There's a long pause, and then she says, "Maybe you should spend more time with people outside Professor Slughorn's crowd."

"Maybe." He gives her a small smile and walks back to his own desk. He can feel her looking at him. He expects she's surprised he didn't try to ask her out.

Tom doesn't talk to Minerva the rest of the week. He doesn't even look at her. She's the one who approaches him one night during Astronomy class. "Tom."

Tom doesn't look away from his telescope, though he's long since finished his work and now he's looking at the Forbidden Forest. "Yes?"

"Are you heading into Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"I might."

"Well, if you do, you should stop in at the Hog's Head. Some of us will be there." She waits a moment, and when he doesn't reply, she walks away.

Minerva is sitting at a table in the back surrounded by her friends, mostly Gryffindors, when Tom walks into the Hog's Head on Saturday. The barkeeper here doesn't care about age and serves Tom a shot of firewhiskey when he orders one. He finishes his drink and strolls over to Minerva's table.

"Minerva. Hello."

"Tom. Would you like to join us?"

He smiles at her. "No, thank you. It was good to see you," he says, as if he doesn't see her nearly every day.

One of her girl friends nudges another and giggles, and the boys are all glowering at Tom. Minerva seems at a lost for words so Tom gives her a little bow and backs away from her group. He whistles to himself as he leaves the Hog's Head.

He almost encounters Minerva patrolling the corridors that night, but then she ducks into a girls' bathroom. He's certain she did it to avoid him. However come Monday morning, she looks up when he enters the Arthimancy classroom and meets his gaze. She smiles, and Tom winks at her.

He asks Slughorn to let him switch partners and because it's Slughorn, he gets his way. Minerva is less accommodating. "Patricia and I have been Potions partners since third year," she complains.

"Perhaps that's why you've only been third in the class. She's been holding you back."

Minerva doesn't like hearing that, but as the week goes by and it seems to prove the truth, she warms to him again. They're at the top of the class, though Tom believes Minerva would not have attained the same score as him without his help.

She agrees to study with him in the library, though they end up talking about her more than studying. She's shockingly transparent. It's been a long time since Tom spent such time with anyone outside Slytherin and it surprises him how open she is about herself and her opinions. Ravenclaws might value knowledge the highest, but Slytherins understand its power better. Tom would never give anyone such information about himself; he'd never tell her what his recurring nightmare was or whether he even had nightmares.

Eventually Tom gets bored and decides to put an end to it. He's supposed to take the first year Slytherins out to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, he tells her, but he'd forgotten about a Transfiguration paper due the next day. Minerva volunteers to take the children out in his place; Tom reminds them to be on their worst behavior.

She's exhausted when she returns. Tom sends the children down to the Slytherin dormitory and takes Minerva into his arms. "You poor thing," he says. "Were they terrible beasts?"

"Dreadful," she says. "Did you finish your paper?"

"I did." It's not a lie; his paper has been finished for weeks. "Thank you for doing this, Minerva."

"That's what friends are for," she sighs wearily.

"You'll feel better after a long soak in the bath," Tom tells her.

Minerva lets him guide her to the prefect's bathroom. When he's finished running the water and filling the bath with bubbles, he looks at her expectantly.

"Tom…" she begins.

"I'll rub your shoulders," he says softly. "Nothing more." He even turns his back so she can undress and slip into the tub unseen.

He does rub her shoulders, until she's so relaxed he fears she's fallen asleep. "Minerva?"

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing. Just making sure you're awake."

"I'm awake."

"Good," he whispers into her ear. His hands slide from her shoulders to her breasts, cupping them, squeezing them.

"Tom," she says, but it's more of a sigh than a protest.

He doesn't want to climb into the tub so he pulls her out. Her mouth yields to his readily enough, but there's a brief struggle before she parts her thighs and allows him access to her cunt. He expected to have to work at this, but it seems like no time at all before her juices are soaking his hand and just a little more stroking has her body trembling.

Tom helps her sit on the tiled floor. Then he washes his hands. "Thank you for that favor you did me today, Minerva," he says.

She seems puzzled, no doubt expecting him to be inside her by now.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow." He nods at her and walks out the door.

He speaks to Slughorn and gets his old partner back. When Minerva enters the classroom and realizes what's happened, she glares at him. Tom gives her a friendly smile, and then he dismisses Minerva McGonagall from his thoughts.


End file.
